laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmy Altava
"So, what do you think of that, assistant number two?" Emmy Altava is the tritagonist of the prequel trilogy in the Professor Layton series. She was the assistant of Professor Layton three years before Curious Village, and was also present in Eternal Diva. Profile 'Appearance' She has long, wavy brown hair and black eyes. She wears a long yellow jacket, white blouse, pink bow-tie, white trousers, brown belt and dark green boots. On the back of her belt is a pouch in which she keeps her trusty camera. She also wears a brown watch on her left wrist, hidden under her sleeve. 'Personality' Emmy Altava is a young woman who loves taking pictures, and takes them whenever and wherever she can. She has a feisty side to her, but is usually very kind, caring and protective. She loves to tease with Luke about who's the number one assistant to the professor, but they have a brother/sister type relationship. She is also a very nimble fighter, as seen in Last Specter and Eternal Diva. Plot 'Early Life' Not much is known about her early life, though it is revealed the professor saved her from being arrested once when she was accused of stealing a small child's wallet by Inspector Grosky. ''Professor Layton and the Last Specter 'Meeting the Professor' She was assigned by Dean Delmona to be Layton's assistant at Gressenheller University. Layton initially didn't realise her presence as he was distracted with the letter he received,s o she had to swerve in front of him on her 'Emmycycle' to stop him. Layton decided to test her first with a simple puzzle and then take her with him to Misthallery. 'Going to Misthallery' The Professor and Emmy went to Misthallery because of a letter he had received. They both went and both worked together. 'Arriving in Misthallery' After they arrived, they went to Clark Triton's house, and learnt that he wasn't the person who sent the letter, but it his son Luke. Luke claimed the world was about to end. Clark said that it was true; that there was some kind of monster attacking Misthallery. 'Throughout the Mystery' Throughout the game, she was shown to be a very brave character; in several of the cutscenes she was shown using her fighting skills. Emmy was even able to take down a group of vicious thugs at one point in the game. She also knocked a criminal that Inspector Grosky was trying to arrest to the floor with one kick. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Emmy stayed in London with Dr. Schrader to investigate the legend of Ambrosia and the case of the missing girl. She eventually meets the parents of Nina and heads over to the island of Ambrosia in her 'Emmyplane' (picking up Grosky on the way). She came right in time to catch Luke, who had been thrown across the room by one of Descole's servants. She then defeated the remaining servants and joined the rest in the Detragan room of the castle. After escaping the transforming castle of Descole; she remained on the ground while Professor Layton and Luke worked their way up the Detra-Gigant. When Janice started singing at the end of the film, she could be seen sitting beside little Nina. Emmy is seen in several of the credit pictures and in the final group photo at the end. Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracle She is to appear and help Professor Layton and Luke in discovering the secret of the Mask of Miracle. She was also shown riding a horse. Emmy has the same role as in ''Last Specter and is present in helping Layton and Luke in solving the mystery throughout this game. Quotes About to Solve a Puzzle *''"I think I've got this one."'' *''"What do you think about this?"'' *''"I'll handle this one professor."'' Solving a Puzzle *''"You can't let a puzzle intimidate you."'' *''"That puzzle was no problem."'' *''"I did it, Professor!"'' Failing a Puzzle *''"I hate being wrong!"'' *''"I need to look at that again."'' *''"Alright, let me try that again."'' Images ''Last Specter'' LS Layton Driving.png Emmy101.png Last Specter Laytonmobile.png Arrival at Misthallery.png LS Letter.png Emmy Window.png EmmytheLegend001.png EmmytheLegend002.png EmmytheLegend003.png EmmytheLegend004.png 00019.png EmmytheLegend005.png ChaseMisthallery1.png ChaseMisthallery2.png LS Group.png Yula field.png Emmy Surprised.png Emmy Confrontation.png Emmy Confrontation 2.png Emmy Confrontation 3.png Emmy Grosky LS.png LS Layton and crew.png LS Street Thugs.png Emmy Punch.png Emmy Fight.png Emmy Wins fight.png LukeRemarksThugs.png EmmyinMistHaley1.png EmmyinMistHaley2.png Mistystreet.png Layton sees Lagushi.png Lagushi Rises.png Lagushi Snatched.png Ghost Factory.png Lagushi Attacked.png LaytonandEmmystepin.png FallingDebris.png Descole's Specter Attack.png Misthallerybattlestreet1.png Misthallerybattlestreet2.png EmmyPoint LS.png TheLastBattleEnds.png Confronting Lagushi.png MiracleGarden1.png MiracleGarden2.png MiracleGarden3.png MiracleGarden4.png MiracleGarden5.png Emmy67.png MiracleGarden6.png emmy.jpg|Emmy in the dark crow outfit emmychef.jpg|Emmy cooking for Layton and Rosa ''Eternal Diva'' '' Emmy001.png|Driving to the Crown Petone Theater Emmy002.png Emmy004.png|"You'd better get used to this sort of thing, if you want to become the professor's second assistant." Emmy007.png|"It seems that it's not only this girl who is talking about Eternal Life." Emmy009.png|Taking photos of the Crown Petone. Emmy011.png|"Have the police discovered anything about your daughter's disappearance?" Emmy014.png|"Doctor, does this come from Ambrosia?" Emmy016.png Emmy018.png Emmy019.png Emmy020.png|"I have to go!" Emmy021.png Emmy022.png Emmy023.png|"Yes, and the missing audience members from the Crown Petone aboard them..most of them anyway." Emmy024.png|"... Of course. Hold on!" Emmy026.png|Saving Luke Emmy029.png|"Sorry I'm late, second assistant." Emmy031.png Emmy033.png Emmy034.png EmmyAltava1.png Emmy035.png Emmy036.png|"Nina! Your mummy and daddy sent me." Emmy037.png|Listening to the professor's explanation. Emmy040.png|"What?!" Emmy042.png Emmy043.png Emmy045.png Emmy046.png Emmy047.png Emmy048.png|"We're trapped, professor." Emmy051.png Emmy053.png Emmy055.png Emmy056.png|"Professor!" Emmy057.png|Saving Luke again Emmy058.png '' Misc Images EmmyCorrect3DJP.png|Emmy's 3D 'Correct' pose EmmyIncorrect3DJP.png|Emmy's 3D 'Incorrect' pose File:Emmy_in_Laytonmobile.jpg|Emmy in the Laytonmobile File:Emmy_specters_flute.jpg|Emmy in the Last Specter File:Three.jpg|Emmy, Layton and Luke in the Mask of Miracle. Layton, luke and emmy.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy Layton, emmy, luke mask of miracle.PNG|Layton, Luke and Emmy checking the city. DS ProfLayton 10 scrn10 E3.png DS ProfLayton 9 scrn09 E3.png DS ProfLayton 6 scrn06 E3.png Tumblr lg18dgMl361qzg5ono1 500.png|Emmy With Grosky and Luke Tumblr lehogqDQ061qzg5ono1 500.png|"You'd better get used to this sort of thing...If you want to be Professor Layton's Second Assistant" Tumblr lb1uwggGv91qasjb4o1 500.jpg|Emmy and Luke's convo in the car tumblr_lg6apebqhj1qcfp9do1_250.jpg|Emmy Altava tumblr_lfod9tQmGZ1qfpoy3o1_500.jpg|Emmy and the Laytonmobile with Emmy's emmycycle on top Artfile15.png Artfile13-1.png emmy49.PNG|Emmy fighting Artfile06.png Emmy correct.png|Emmy getting a puzzle right Emmy31.PNG Artfile11.png LaytonLS1.jpg Trivia *Emmy was Layton's first assistant, sent by Delmona to help him with his piling mountain of paperwork at the university. Layton wasn't even aware of her appearance because he was distracted by Clark Triton's letter, so she had to chase and swerve in front of the Laytonmobile on her yellow motorbike to get his attention and tell him the news of her being his new assistant. *In Last Specter, it's seen that Emmy and Layton's first meeting was in the police station when she got wrongly accused by a little boy of stealing his wallet, and the passing-by Layton saved her with his logic. Despite Emmy's rough, tomboyish personality, Layton treated her as a lady. Ever since then, she has a tremendous respect and liking of the professor and wanted to become his assistant, a wish that came true. The professor doesn't remember this first meeting at all, but Emmy doesn't mind. *According to Eternal Diva, Emmy owns a yellow airplane that she is capable of flying. *Luke might be a bit jealous of Emmy, as seen in the following conversation from Eternal Diva. Emmy''' - You will have to get used to that if you want to be the professor's second assistant. Luke - Second assistant?! I am not his second assistant! I am his apprentice! And I am his '''apprentice... number one! *Emmy is shown to have acrobatic abilities in Last Specter and in Eternal Diva. She starts using all types of different fighting styles and is very nimble and agile. *Emmy says that her uncle taught her to fight when she was young. *In Last Specter, when Luke's violin is selected, Emmy says that although she can't play violin, she loves to sing. *In Last Specter, Emmy comments that she doesn't particularly care for Prime Minister Bill Hawks when talking about a poster of him at Scotland Yard. *Emmy seems to have a big appetite, much like Luke. There is one part when trying to solve one of Luke's puzzles (his door puzzle), she comments, "Luke, if you don't come out and eat your lunch, its will get cold.... Or perhaps i'll just eat it myself." de:Emmy Altava Category:Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:Mask of Miracle Characters Category:Last Specter Characters